youngwritersclubfandomcom-20200213-history
Christmas Gifts
Author's note: Keep in mind this story was all improv, I just wrote what I felt like writing for this story. Snow flurries all around me, my flaming red braid flipping back and forth with the wind. It was after all, Christmas Eve, and I had nothing better to do then sit on a half frozen park bench waiting for my best friend. It would seem pretty crazy to sit outside in a blizzard, but he was supposed to meet me and we were supposed to exchange gifts. I hadn't heard a word on my phone from him, just text messages from my mom urging that I was okay. I pulled a small package from my jacket and sigh. The gift was wrapped in a bright blue wrapping paper, his favorite color, with a green bow. Inside was a signed copy of the Hunger Games, which I paid half of my saved up money for, and a small card saying the words that rung my ears every time I saw him. I like you. I took the package at a little while, snow burning my entire body and wait. Once I put the present back in it's proper place, I stood up and started walking around to make myself a little warmer. Even my trench coat, three shirts, pants and boots were not enough against the cold. I was freezing and I saw the ends of my fingertips turned blue. I knew that it would be soon enough where I would have to go inside, but I still waited, I barely could move my arms now, but I persisted. I pulled my coat tighter around my body and pull out another pair of gloves. "Ahhh..." I breathe heavily. My body felt like a thousand people had stabbed me. I was fine....I was fine.......I would still wait. But after twenty minutes, I took off, running to the nearest place, trying to tell myself a little longer. ------ Once I found a place that had people in it, which happened to be a restaurant, I opened the glass door and collapsed into the floor. I saw a couple of people staring at me, while a women ran to the nearest place to get a bucket of hot water. "Are you OK?" A small girl with a couple of missing teeth said. Her hair was insanely curly, but she still was one of the cutest little girls I've ever seen. The women came back quickly, pulling both pairs of gloves of my hands and urging me to place them into the water. "Tha....than...thanks..." I manage to mumble. "You are surely welcome to stay in here as long as you want." "Th...that...woul...would be...nice." I stutter. She pulled we from out of the doorway and placed me in a chair. We'll get you some hot chocolate and some soup in a minute, okay?" I nod slowly. "Why were you out there anyway? Surely, anyone can see the snow." "I was.....was waiting for my friend." I say after a while. "What for?" With shivering hands, I pull the book from my coat pocket. "This must be a very important gift then?" I nodded. She smiles, "Well you must be very persistent then." She then walks away and disappears into the red doors of the kitchen and I could smell the delicious aroma of hot food. After about ten minutes, she comes back with a whole tray of food. "This is....all for me?" She nods, placing one by one, each steaming item onto the table. There was tea, hot chocolate, hashbrowns, pancakes, soup, anything that would keep me warm. "Thank...you." She smiles and goes back into the kitchen. I start picking out, one by one, the steaming meals. I was famished, like I hadn't eaten in days. All the food was gone in a matter of minutes. I then pulled out my phone to check if he texted me and he did. "Where are you?" He asked. I respond with a "Oh I'm with nice people at a random restaurant I collapsed in waiting for you." I then took sips of hot chocolate, the warmth seeping through my hands waiting for him to respond. After both my tea and hot chocolate was gone, he didn't respond. I kick my heel into the floor and groaned. "Anything wrong?" The woman asked. "No. Nothing at all I'm fine, thank you." I smile. She smiled back and talked to the insanely blonde curly haired girl sitting in the corner playing with dolls. -------- I waited there for hours, not really because I cared about giving him the present anymore, it was just good being warm. I pulled my red hair back and scrunched my highly freckled face. "He's not coming." I mumble to myself. "Who's not coming dear?" The woman said, giving me more hot chocolate. "My friend." "Well, I don't know. Maybe he has plans?" "Yeah..." I groan. "I know it's hard, but just wait a little bit more." I nod. Everything will be fine. ---- Then, after another hour, he bursts in, seeing my face, he glows. "I've been looking all over for you." "I've been here the entire time....waiting....." "I'm sorry." "Thanks." I smirk. "I got you this." I pull out the package. He gives me mine in exchange for his. I tear the wrapping paper open, while he carefully unwraps it, wanting to save it. I pulled out and there was a drawing, the small one I was always jealous of, the one that always stayed in his room and wouldn't even let me touch it, but he gave it to me now. "Really? You got Suzanne Collins to sign my book?" "Yep." "That's amazing." "I know." He pulls out the note and I bite my already chapped lips. "Really, Autumn?" I nod, still nervous. He smiles at me. "Best Christmas present I've ever received." Category:Romance